Scattered Light
by Nikoli-Cullen
Summary: Bella is being kept in the dark, will she be able to figure out the truth with only a few rays of scattered light to show her the way. Bella/Edward leading to ALICE/BELLA. Rated T, expect rating to change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story is set after Eclipse, however the events took place before graduation. It's my first fan fic so be gentle ;)**

**BELLA POV**

The covers of my bed were wrapped tightly around me, and a strange warmth surrounded my entire being. That was strange, very strange in fact. Startled I squirmed my way out from underneath the fabric that had snared me so well.  
I hadn't been warm in so long, my mind instantly flying it's way to visions of Edward and his cool, soft skin.

I was now lying on top of the covers, my window slightly open allowing a slight breeze to drift in, closing my eyes it almost felt as if he was back in my room. Granted most people would fine it strange my liking of such low temperatures, but to me it was second nature, no scratch that, first nature. I could never imagine my life without Edward in it at this point. I slapped myself mentally for that.

It was so peaceful and I began to drift back to sleep. No I'd have to get up, it was the weekend but I needed to get up if only to keep myself occupied with preparing Charlie's breakfast. Seven in the morning. It was early but I could always continue my endeavour to learn to play the Piano. I was planning on surprising Edward one day by accompanying him to a Debussy melody. I had asked Alice how it would go, she said in quite an ecstatic tone how wonderful it would be, but the smirk she held on her face afterwards hinted otherwise. Nevertheless I was determined to surprise Edward in someway. I mean what do you get someone that has everything.

Going down the stairs I picked up the little keyboard I'd hidden away in the washroom and started dabbling away on the keys playing small chord patterns. I would never play as fluently as Edward. But I was beginning to learn some more intricate melodies such as Fur Elise. I was staring intently at the page in front of me when my finger slipped and a dull thud played, causing me to come out of my almost trance like state. "Ahhh I'm so clumsy" I half whispered, half sighed to myself.

"Yeah you are pretty clumsy aren't you, even for a human" I heard a small voice call out from behind the door. They walked silently through the doorway.  
"Alice! What are you doing here?" I was confused, and startled. I would have to hope Edward didn't wander on me playing. That would most definitely ruin the surprise. My mind drifted off into thoughts of Edward yet again.

"Hello Earth to Bella...Bella...BELLA" Alice was practically in front of me when she finally caught my attention. Her breath so sweet and cool finding its way to my senses and relaxing me instantly.  
"You know it's rude to ignore people...and to stare" she said this as she absent-mindedly played a beautiful piece on the keyboard. That certainly made my efforts seem futile.  
"I'm sorry, I only woke up a few minutes ago Alice, but you still haven't answered my question...and I believe that is also rude" I stuck my tongue out at her as I called her on her own game.  
"Oh well I just thought you might enjoy some company, with Edward being away hunting. But if that's the case I'll just be on my way..." Alice had assumed a sulk at this point and looked absolutely adorable doing so. I just looked at her, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. I could see her fighting back a smile, so I just coaxed it out of her by smirking a little myself.

That was all it took for the two of us to start laughing. We spent the rest of the morning together making jokes and occasionally attempting to play on the keyboard together. However that just resulted in more laughter and so the instrument was put back away and we moved to the Kitchen so I could make breakfast for myself. I didn't feel like anything much, so I just settled for a bowl of cereal as Alice watched me with unmoving eyes.  
"You know it's rude to stare" I said to her with a wink. Her laughter filled the room yet again; it was a light melody that filled me with joy knowing that I had caused her to create such a beautiful noise.  
"Sorry, but I just saw what I'm going to be doing today. Rosalie and I are going to have so much fun. You really should come shopping with us more often" I could only imagine the horrors that would lie in store for me if I agreed to such a thing. Best change the subject before I get guilt tripped into going.

"So how come you didn't go hunting with the rest of the them?" normal question, hopefully she wouldn't catch on to me leading her off the shopping subject. It really wasn't in me to go shopping again anytime soon.

I noticed a small twinkle in her eyes as she thought about drinking blood, it was brief but it was there nonetheless. She needed to go hunting too, but I knew she would of stayed behind to keep me company. Edward most likely asked her, he hated the idea of me being left unprotected even for the slightest amount of time.  
Before she could answer my question Alice jerked her head up towards the ceiling and moments later I heard the clatter as Charlie attempted to get out of bed.  
"I'll be back real soon, don't worry, I'll come through the door this time though. Just like a real human" Alice had a huge grin on her face as I chuckled over her mocking of Pinocchio.

_I had to remember how much she loved to act. Any chance she got to she would put on her best show for Charlie as she pretended to be the average teenage girl. A small giggle escaped me as I remembered the one time she came over a few weeks ago. She had come in all upset, and Charlie couldn't help but ask her what was the matter. I could see it in his eyes, the concern, prepared for the worst thinking maybe she had a pet and it was ill. Alice had sat down at that point, her fringe covering her forehead more so then usual. Charlie had to ask her a second time before she lifted up her head and pulled back her hair to reveal a large spot on her forehead just above her left eyebrow. She then went into what I like to call "OTT Teen Angst Mode" in which she started to squeal and tell him how her life was over. The look on his face was priceless. I just stood by the stairs in a fit of laughter earning myself a death glare from Alice._  
_Once we had gotten upstairs to my room she too was laughing with such force I thought that if she could she would of died from a lack of breathing. We'd calmed down at that point enough for her to explain the whole scene she'd made downstairs. _  
_"I saw it on an advert the other day, and realised that I'd never had spots before so it only seemed normal to have at least one in my time here. Oh come on Bella it was funny, look it's only made from some stuff I found in the drama class" With that she had flicked it off her forehead and we burst out into another epic laughing fit._

I fazed out of my daydream just before Charlie was down the stairs. Alice was gone; I blushed as I thought of her seeing me in my blissful gaze.  
I decided to make Charlie a fry up since I had plenty of time and had nowhere to go. He sat down at the table just as I cracked the eggs into the pan.  
"Morning Bells, that smells great" Charlie declared as I finally set his cooked breakfast down next to him. I started cleaning the dishes I used when I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to go let Alice in.  
I was slightly shocked to find that when I opened the door it wasn't Alice but Edward stood there. A crooked smile spread across his face.

**EDWARD POV**

I stood in the doorway of Bella's house, she stood there looking shocked but beautiful as ever. I was so glad that I had cut my hunting trip early. I had found Alice waiting in the tree outside Bella's window and told her she could leave and hunt herself, she seemed upset at the thought. She had grown nearly as found of Bella as I had these past few months. With the threat of Victoria gone and our acceptance of the werewolves, life was almost peaceful. I say almost, there were still moments in which I had worried about Bella's safety, though they had nothing to do with the supernatural. It was as if her clumsy nature was in overdrive, just about every other day she came one step closer to creating her own demise. Just last week she had been cooking when she dropped the knife in her hand and lets just say if it weren't for my intervention Bella would be a few toes less and a bruised ego more.  
I had mentioned her increased attraction to accidents but she was adamant she didn't know what I was talking about. I could only feel that the engagement ring was weighing heavily on her mind. I cringed at the thought of my proposal causing her stress.

I decided to bring my attention back to Bella, how lucky I was to have found her. I smiled at her, and she smiled back blushing in the process. If I weren't so in love with her I might find that exurberation of blood to be tempting. I held my hand out for her to take and gave her a quick peck on the lips before entering her house further. Charlie was sat at the table and grunted to acknowledge my presence. I wasn't offended by this gesture; of course I knew his reasoning behind such discourteous manners. What father would want their daughter to be marrying at the young age of 18 in these modern times? I nodded back at the man who would soon be my father also and followed Bella to her room.

"How come your back so soon?" she couldn't hold in her question any longer.  
"Are you not happy to see me?" I couldn't help but feel that way in truth, I was hoping for a little more excitement upon my return.  
"You just answered my question with a question. And I am happy to see you, I don't think you know just how much" Her cheeks blushed again at this statement as her eyes glinted with the sincerity of that simple truth, "I just wanted to know why your back a whole day early?"  
"I couldn't bare to be away from you love, and I'm glad that your happy to see me" I wrapped my arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck trailing up to her jaw and finally capturing her lips in a chaste but meaningful kiss. I had to break the contact at that point though. No need to tempt fate. I heard her sigh as I pulled away. I don't think she understood just how hard she made this for me. I was torn two ways, do I appease her and give in to her wants and needs. For that matter my wants and needs as well; I wanted to be with her just as much as she with me. Or do I keep my distance and avoid the possibility of hurting my dear Bella. I would always opt for the latter. I could never hurt her; I couldn't live with myself otherwise.

Bella made her way over to the bed and sat down in the middle. I remained stood by the door and watched her intently. She had some leaflets in her hands and beckoned me over. I could tell that whatever was in her hands displeased her; her brow was creased in concentration and gave her a thoughtful appearance.

"Look what your Alice is doing!" she exclaimed as soon as I sat beside her, she then practically threw one of the leaflets into my hands.  
"Ah I see, and you're not at all happy with these choices?" I couldn't help but smile a little at her frustration, it was endearing to no end, and it was actually becoming more difficult to sit there and not hold on to her in someway.  
"No Edward, I am not at all happy with these choices. I don't want to make any of these choices. I can't even pronounce half of these let alone tell which go together the best. Can't you help me?" she was pleading with me now, looking up from under her hair. If I didn't know any better she was trying to use puppy dog eyes on me. Eurgh dogs, a small rumble almost escaped from my mouth but I stopped it mid way. Bella liked the dogs, and I'd have to accept that, my primal instincts told me otherwise though.

"I could help you, but aren't the flowers meant to be the one thing Alice wants you to pick?" Another sigh escaped her lips, I found myself captured thinking about how tender her lips are, so soft, so...no keep focused. It was so easy to become distracted around this girl, luckily she didn't notice this most of the time.  
"Come on, please. You know that I don't care, but I'd like Alice to think I cared so she doesn't get upset" I decided I couldn't argue with that.  
"You do realise Alice probably just saw that in a vision of hers right? But if I were Alice I'd choose these two" I held up the two leaflets to show Bella and then placed everything on to her desk before joining her on the bed once more.  
I lay down on the bed, Bella curling up next to me. Her steady breathing helped me to relax; if I could I would of drifted into the most pleasant of sleeps.

She shifted slightly above me and stared at me, her hair sprawled out over my chest, and the scent was intoxicating. Delicious, I took an extra lungful of her odour and savoured it. She pressed her lips up onto my collarbone and continued up my neck leaving behind a trail of fire. Her lips finally made it to my own and that's where they stayed. I was shocked by her sudden urge to attempt something like this, but I was in control. For now. So I let her continue. Her hands ran up my sides resting on my shoulders. She started to deepen the kiss, becoming more urgent. Her tongue was begging entry in my mouth and I gladly granted it. My arms slowly drifted towards her curves, laying claim to her waist. I dragged her up closer and she settled for straddling my own waist. Her breathing got heavier and she clutched at my hair, I was letting her win dominance as our tongues waged a battle in our mouths. A slight moan escaped from her delicate lips and she looked deep into my eyes, they were full of longing. So much lust and love I felt I could explode. But I had to stop her here. I could feel my thirst rising. She knew what I was thinking and so lay one last kiss on my lips as I pulled her off of me and resumed her position of lying by my side, again her hair sprawled out. Her scent filling my lungs.

**BELLA POV**

The day with Edward seemed to disappear so quickly. We had the morning at mine and then spent the afternoon in the forest heading towards the meadow and finally spending our time sat together talking about anything and everything. Now I was sat at my desk in my room, thumbing through my homework. It was nearing the end of the school year, I would be sad to leave the likes of Angela and Ben. They had been such good friends to me, I even thought about Mike and Jessica. I would even miss them in some way.

I sighed as I placed my homework down and waited for Edward to get back. The time was passing slowly, so I stared at the clock hoping watching the time pass would actually be easier then waiting for the time to pass. I was growing more worried with each second; Edward should have been back over 30 minutes ago. There was something wrong, I was sure of it. I went through in my mind all the possible reasons for his not returning. But I came up with nothing that would settle my mind. Hmmm worrying seemed to pass the time more quickly; it was now an hour since Edward was meant to get back. But I was growing tired, I resisted the urge to close my eyes, but it did not last long. My will power subsided and I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

I awoke the next day feeling better. My eyes slowly creaked open and I noticed a blurred outline next to me.  
"Morning sunshine" I felt his breath cool against my neck, shivering from the touch.  
"Morning to you too" I all but whispered, my throat was a little dry so I decided to go get breakfast. I'd have to be quick though I must have slept in and had very little time to get ready for the school day.  
"I need to go now, but I'll be back before you know it" Edward was already at the window preparing to leap out when I remembered his absence last night. He noticed my frown because he paused by the window obviously waiting for my question. "Where were you last night?" it was a good job he had such good hearing, because my voice was still barely more then a whisper.  
"I'm sorry for that Bella, but can I explain it on the way to school. Please" I sighed and nodded my head for him. With that he was out the window and sprinting through the forest without a sound.

I looked through my wardrobe and decided on jeans and a t-shirt. Alice was surely going to be upset, I noticed that she had stocked some new outfits in there, I'd have to be careful, she might start taking away my choice of clothes before long. My mood was better after thinking of Alice; she always had that affect on me. She truly had become my best friend over the months. I think Edward was even becoming jealous of the amount of time I spent with her. I placed my bag over my shoulder and headed out the door, Edward's car was already there and he raced round to my side to open the door for me. I rolled my eyes at his gesture. Really I could open the door myself, but I never would get the chance with him having an advantage on speed.

As soon as I was in the car and we had started the drive to school I looked at him questioningly. "Bella it really is nothing to worry about, we just had some family friends around last night. It would have been rude of me not to go."  
I couldn't help but feel that this was only part of the truth. I knew that asking him now though would not lead to any more answers, so I settled back in my seat and stored the question for a later date.

The scenery was passing by in a blur, and all too soon we were at the school parking lot. The other Cullens were already stood by Rosalie's car. Edward helped me out the car and held my hand as we walked over. He changed direction before we got to his family though taking me straight into the school halls. I peeked over my shoulder. Emmett and Rosalie were hand in hand staring intensely at each other. Jasper however was stood alone, his gaze fixed on me. It was then that I registered Alice's absence.

**A/N: I'll post at least once a week, reviews are very welcome *no hint intended* **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Right then guys, had such a good response from the first chapter. I felt inspired to write a second today instead of waiting till next weekend :)**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and to those who reviewed**

**fangrl: Thank you so much, reviews like that make me feel like writing to no end =P**

**Scotty-Cullen: Cheers bud, you gave me that push to start writing fanfic**

**Jits: No longer do you need to wait for that next chapter...Alice and Bella all the way ;)**

**Kitty Squyres: I give you more...and I intend to keep doing so for quite some time**

I hadn't seen Alice all morning and my mind was going crazy with reasons as to her disappearance. Was she in trouble? Had she gotten hurt? It couldn't be either of those things. Could it? I mean surely Edward would have told me if Alice was in any danger. And then there was the fact that no one else was worried about the fact she wasn't there this morning.

Well other then Jasper. I couldn't help but feel that I was somehow part of this. His gaze had said it all, full of anger yet at the same time remorse. Maybe I was reading too much into things. Maybe she was just late back from hunting.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Edward snapped me out of my rambling thoughts. He looked concerned, I checked the clock and realised I hadn't spoken for almost 30 minutes. I had intended on asking him straight away where Alice was, but I guess I got caught up in my own thoughts and worry.

"I was just wondering where Alice was, I didn't see her by the car this morning" Edwards face relaxed a little when he realised what it was that was going on inside my head.

"Is that all, she's still out hunting, she didn't get to go when our guests arrived"

This made me calm down; I was amazed at how easily I managed to blow things out of proportion. It really is a good job that Edward can't read my mind, he would be baffled at how my brain works. Not that he isn't baffled now of course.

The bell rang not long afterwards and we headed to lunch. As usual the Cullens had filled their trays with food and started to play with it to create the appearance that at least some of it had been eaten. I on the other hand finished mine off quite quickly so I could join in the conversation. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Jasper as the rest of us were in our pairings. He must have sensed my change in emotion and gave me a small smile.

I thought about including Jasper in the conversation, but I had always been most distant with him, only ever really talking when Alice was about. I even talked to Rose more then him, even if the conversations were very hostile. I decided I'd have to make more of an effort to talk to him, he was always so controlled around me it was the least I could do.

I started talking to Edward again, mentioning the fact that I had gym next. Today we were starting Athletics; running was not exactly my strongest aspect. I heard Emmett chuckle when he heard me mention running.

"Yeah laugh it up, you won't be able to laugh about it for much longer" Edwards grip automatically tightened as I said this. He would have to get used to me saying this, especially since he had fully agreed to it now. I was actually a little surprised by his reaction, recently he had been very accepting of it, if anything I think he was a little excited about getting to be with me for eternity.

"Hey guys" I heard a sweet voice carry over to our table. I turned round a little, or as much as I could with Edward gripping onto me so tightly. Wow was he really on edge about this turning-me-into-a-vampire business. Finally getting a good view I noticed it was Alice that had called, she was just sitting down next to Jasper. Usually she would sit between Jasper and me but today she was sat on the other side of him. But because of the way we had all sat down, she was between Edward and Jasper. I was a little down heartened as it would be quite difficult to talk to her. Well for the five minutes we had left of lunch anyways.

"Hey Alice, are you still coming over to mine tonight?" I shouldn't need to ask but it was only polite. Edward and Alice were taking it in turns to come over to mine with Charlie knowing. Of course Edward would spend the night with me when Alice left, I loved how he could do that.

"Hmmm, I don't think I can make it tonight Bella…rain check?" I squirmed trying to get a better look at Alice; Edward finally loosened his grip on me a little so I could lean on the table for a better view.

"Oh, okay. No problem, I guess I need to catch up with my homework anyway" I tried to put on my best false smile. I didn't know why she couldn't come over. I mean she had been hunting; her eyes were a beautiful golden hue. Whatever the reason I'm sure it must be very good if it meant she was not to spend some time with me.

The bell rang and I headed off to gym, not exactly looking forward to the prospect. I was right not to. The ground was still a little damp from the rain last night. I struggled to cope with the slick grass, and before long I was lying on my back in the mud. I hadn't even completed a lap before this had happened. Luckily Mike was on his second lap and was just about to pass me when he saw me fall. He knelt down and helped me get back up.

"You okay Bella?" I heard him ask as he started to pull some grass out of my hair. I must look a state I thought to myself, and cue the almighty blush.

"Yeah I'll be fine, you go on ahead I'll catch up"

"Haha, you can try" and with that he was sprinting into the distance.

I tried my best to keep up with the rest, but my legs just wouldn't obey me and so I slowed my pace to lessen my chances of falling again. I finished the lesson with Mike only managing to lap me twice more. I decided to call it a victory with only falling once that whole time.

I was heading back to the main building when I spotted the petite frame flit towards me. Alice was by my side before long, having to stick to a reasonable speed seemed to annoy her somewhat.

"I saw this was going to happen you know, but I just wanted to see it for real" with that she wiped the bridge of my nose with her finger, turning it to show me the mud caked up on it.

"Eurgh, is it really that bad?" If it was I was going to need several showers to get the last of the mud off.

"No, it's not" she smirked as she said this, she almost linked arms with me, but obviously liked her outfit too much to get it covered in mud.

"You're lying"

"No I'm not, it could be worse. You could still have that mud on your nose" I rolled my eyes at her. Of course she'd say that.

"Well then, I better get going otherwise your going to look like that all day. Not that I mind" she winked at me then practically skipped away.

I had finally managed to get most of the mud off of me, although my hair I was sure would retain the earthy scent for a few days. My truck would also need quite a clean; my shoes were still covered in mud when I finally left the school.

But right now I wasn't really that bothered. I had so much time to kill that night. With none of the Cullens coming over I had nothing to do. I had lied to Alice when I said I had work to do. I didn't want her to feel guilty for not coming round. So for the past two hours I had been lying in bed, contemplating over everything that was to come. A small smirk came across my face as I thought about how as a newborn I would be stronger then Emmett. I still couldn't grasp the idea, that soon that would be a reality.

A small knock on the window awoke me from my little daydream. It was too dark to see who it was. But it couldn't be Edward because it was too early; it was still a few hours before he would make his way over. I slowly opened the window a little, and then it flew up without my help as the small pixie entered the room without a sound.

"Alice!" I threw myself into her arms and gave her the tightest hug I could muster. Of course she would barely feel the difference, my strength being negligible in comparison to hers.

"Nice to see you too Bella" she slowly removed herself from my grip and sat in the middle of the bed.

"So what brings you round this place?" I joined her and sat opposite her with my legs crossed.

"I hear the food here is delicious!"

"Alice that is not even funny"

"Of course it is funny, I am the epitome of comedy" she stuck her tongue out and then looked quite smug as I giggled at her little display.

"See funny" she reiterated her point.

"No but really how come you're here? I thought you were busy tonight"

"I was, but then my plans changed, so now I'm here" she dramatically threw her hands in the air to show where "here" was.

I could tell she wasn't going to tell me what those plans had been; everyone was being so secretive lately.

"Anyway Bella, I can't believe you didn't choose the flowers! What was the one thing I asked you to do?" she raised her eyebrow at me.

I sighed, stating, "Choose the flowers for the wedding"

"See you remember now don't you, was it really that hard?"

"Yes" I said bluntly. I wasn't going to talk about the wedding. I'd quite clearly stated I didn't want to know what was going on. The less I have to do with it the better it will be for everyone involved.

"You can be so stubborn you know that?" her tone wasn't quite as aggressive as she had intended, so I knew she wasn't really mad.

"As stubborn as a mule?" I asked, expecting a simple yes.

"Yes precisely as stubborn as a mule…though not quite so hairy"

I couldn't help but laugh at her random comment. Alice always knew how to make me laugh, even if she was insulting me.

I stopped laughing when I noticed Alice was no longer laughing either, her face was blank and I realised she must have gotten a vision.

"I have to go now Bella"

"But you only just got here" I whinged, did I really just whinge. What a childish thing to do. Though I suppose I did feel upset at her leaving. It was still so long till Edward would be here.

"I know, but you'll see me tomorrow in school"

"I suppose so, see you around then" I stood up from the middle of the bed, as did she.

She was just about to leap out of the window, but she turned around, her eyes full of some unfamiliar emotion.

Before I could react she was standing right in front of me, her face inches from mine. Her breath ice cold on my lips. Our lips brushed past each other for the briefest moment. I stared at Alice. I was stood stock-still. My breath caught in my throat. Her eyes no longer held that glint they had before. They were full of sorrow. And before I knew what was happening she was gone. The window slamming shut behind her.

**A/N: Don't worry guys you will get another chapter all too soon. I love a bit of a cliffy. Tell me what you think ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I am meant to update at the weekend. However writing this chapter I discovered it works best as a short fill in. Don't worry you'll get your full chapter at the weekend, if anything I am treating you with extra wordiness :) **

**Again thanks to all those who added me to alerts and those who reviewed especially ;)**

_Scotty_Cullen: Thanks again for another review_

_grangergirl22: Thanks for the kind words, I'll be updating as much as I can. I really want to get this story out there, and in to the exciting stuff where all will be revealed :)_

_Hier: Your gana love the next chapter...Alice POV in store ;)_

_exkalita: Wait no more friend_

_SwedFacepainter: Cheers for the review, hope I can keep you entertained with the following chapters :)_

_CullenGirlBrazil: Haha, yeah I was a bit cruel with my cliffy, though this chapter isn't much better in that respect. Wait till the weekend ;)_

_KittySquyres: Again thanks for the review, means a lot when people continue to like the story. =P_

_LoveAndRegret: Thankies, I hope you enjoy this chapter_

**Chapter 3:**

I couldn't understand what had just happened. Just mere minutes ago I had been sad at the thought of Alice leaving. Right now though. Now I was glad, I needed to think. My head felt like it was going to explode. Had she really just kissed me? I remembered the look in her eyes before she came back towards me. Was that longing I saw in them? But why?

She was Edward's sister. Edward's sister kissed me! I started to panic, not just because it was Alice, but because I realised she had slammed the window. She was usually so graceful; she must have done it intentionally. A new wall of questions surrounded me. Why had she slammed the window? Had I upset her? Why did she look sad those last few seconds before she fled?

I couldn't take this. I mean sure Alice was beautiful, but I didn't like her in that way. I think. Right now I don't know left from right. She has Jasper, and I have Edward. Just when things were starting to finally make sense as well. I was angry with her, no longer caring about how she was right now. I didn't know how she was going to react next time I saw her, but I could bet it was going to be awkward. Edward! He could read her mind, no matter how mad I am with her, I don't think I could stand to see Edward and Alice fighting.

In five minutes he would be here, I contemplated telling him straight away, however the thought of ratting Alice out like that stopped me in my tracks. Why me? Why her? Yet again I'm kept in the dark. No one telling me what is going on? How am I ever supposed to know what to do when everyone is keeping things from me?

I need to calm down, only one minute till Edward arrives. I steadied my breathing, pushing the thoughts outside my head. Sure he couldn't read my mind, but every time I thought about it I panicked again.

And like clockwork I heard a rapping on my window. I went over and opened it up, embracing him as soon as his two feet hit the ground. His breath hit my neck and I instantly melted into his arms further. Without realising he placed me on the bed, sitting next to me. He was stroking my hair when he finally spoke.

"I missed you" his voice was soothing and completely sincere.

"I missed you too" and it was true, quite possibly truer then ever before. I decided to keep things casual when I asked about Alice. Something simple, I really needed to know more about what was going on. "You know where Alice went? She left suddenly about an hour ago. I was just wondering if everything was alright at home."

I felt Edward's grip tighten again like it had earlier on when we ate lunch, well "I" ate lunch. His chest was vibrating with a silent growl, his eyes turning fierce. Panic hit me a second time in so few hours.

"Alice was here" he stated more then asked as he sniffed the air, as if confirming what I said earlier.

"Yes. What's the matter? Why is that a problem?" Things just got more confusing with time, neither one had told me they had fallen out. Or that Alice was not meant to be over. If I had any more questions in my head I think I might collapse from exhaustion.

"She's not meant to be here. I need to go find her, before it's too late" he stood in front of the open window, ready to pursue Alice. Dejavu?

"Wait!" head snapping in my direction, his face was contorted in anger, pain and sadness. He blanked it as best he could, obviously thinking I hadn't noticed. "I'm coming with you"

"Bella, love. This is not something you need to see. I will be back before long, I promise" leaning in for a kiss he held my cheek tenderly, memorising every detail before finally laying his icy lips onto mine. Pulling away all too soon, he gave me one last look, jumping out of the window into the black night.

In the distance I could see two foxes stalking toward each other, circling the rabbit in the centre. Neither one budging, neither gaining the upper hand. And so the rabbit ran. The rabbit ran and it never looked back.

**A/N: Well then I hope you all enjoyed that chapter fill in. Alice POV next time, so hopefully it will help to answer many of your questions. **

**Tell me what you think, shall I do more half weekly fill in's leading to the bigger chapter at the weekend?**

**Oh yeah and a disclaimer ;) I don't own Twilight or anything to do with Twilight. But if I did, **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heya guys, I know it's been like a month since I updated, however I've had art and graphics exams. Lame I know, but holidays now, so I'll try to get a new chapter up like everyday to make up for it. Hooray!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'll have to start thanking you all by mail rather then on here, since there were quite a few for the last chapter ;)**

**Without further a due**

**Alice's Point of View (you like the little rhyme... I did)**

"Bella, love. This is not something you need to see. I will be back before long, I promise" his voice echoed in my head. I had seen his decision to come after me. I had been running the moment I left Bella. It was a fruitless effort though, Edward was faster then me, I had already seen that he would catch up to me before sunrise. So I waited. I waited for my judgement day.

I couldn't believe what had transpired in the past few days. All it took was for me to be caught off guard for just one second and my world came crumbling down. Was I sad? No. Did I regret what was going to happen? Never. I was beyond ecstatic with the way events would unfold if my visions held true.

I pulled out the leather bound book I had been carrying around with me. It was small enough for me to be able to fit it inside most of my jacket pockets. Which I must say makes it pretty darn small. Most people would struggle to see the tiny script on each page and the minute drawings that were scattered randomly on the pages. But then I wasn't most people now was I? I smiled slightly as I started my way through the pages. My own sanctuary for my thoughts. Not even Edward could penetrate my thoughts when they were written down. Everyone needs some privacy, and this was how I found mine.

There were no dates to indicate when the thoughts were written or when the pictures drawn. It was pure chaos in that tiny book. I liked to think that it represented my own mind in some ways. Right now though I was far from feeling chaotic. A new sense of bliss had over taken me. As I sat, practically bouncing on tree branch I had perched myself on, I checked the future for Edwards arrival. Still another 2 hours 46 minutes and 17 seconds precisely. Plenty of time to reflect on the small book I cradled in my hands.

_I had an amazing vision today. A new girl was coming to Forks. She was called Isabella Swan. I have no words with which to describe her beauty and so this portrait will remind me everyday of how perfect she is, that is until she arrives. Then I can see for myself!!!_

_She's getting here today. I already had a vision of her meeting Edward. It upsets me that he is going to be so rude to her. But then the other visions upset me more. The two of them together. I can't be sure of the future, it keeps changing. I'll have to wait till Edward actually meets her and makes a decision._

_It has been two weeks since Bella walked into our lives. Edward is plagued by my visions. I've tried to stop seeking them out. But I can't. It is as if Bella's mind is pulling me towards visions of herself. She is always with Edward in the future, recently they have been traumatising. I wouldn't think this in front of Edward though. I told him it's 50/50 if she becomes a vampire or dies at his hands. In reality he is very likely to kill her. However I won't let that happen. I barely know the girl but I feel drawn towards her, and not just in my visions._

_She is finally dating him. I'm not sure if I am relieved or not. But she seems so happy with him. And I don't see her dying at his hands anymore. His resolve has grown and he knows he could not live with himself if she were harmed. I still haven't been able to talk to her though. The time will come though. I can barely wait. Jasper senses my excitement but I shrugged it off to the new season of fashion heading our way. So gullible in everyway. _

I stopped reading at that point. Jasper. I was beyond happy with him from the first moment I met him. For years we existed together, inseparable. I shudder as I remember how I came about my revelation of his deceit. He doesn't know that I know what he has been doing. I think it would anger him beyond reason if he realised. I actually feel sorry for him in a way. That he would have to go to such lows to feel loved.

I never thought that since Jasper could control emotions he could in fact do this to me. I assumed it was love at first sight. This surge of desire that filled me, feeling complete and content. As if my life revolved around him. And sure enough it did. Whenever he wasn't near me, the feeling was gone. I put it down to missing him, and actually wanted him to return so that I could feel complete, loved, wanted. But that wasn't how it was. Luckily I didn't have to learn that the hard way like Maria did.

When I had my first vision of Bella and I together I almost shook from the raw emotions my vision unleashed onto me. Not once in my entire existence had I felt like that. Jasper's manipulation of me felt so weak and pathetic in comparison. How could he even attempt the make someone feel like their in love, when in honest truth he hadn't the slightest clue how that really felt. The connection that two people shared was impossible to duplicate. The love of all the tiniest aspects of that being that you shared your soul with. I knew I didn't love Jasper and that he was only using me till the next one came along. But I struggled to remember that in his presence, when again he would warp my emotions. It was worse in the presence of Bella. All he had to do then was tap into what was already there and shift my affections towards him. That in itself was a blessing and a curse. It prevented Edward from knowing my true feelings for his fiancée, but it always made me feel sick later that I looked towards Jasper with such longing and lust.

I always wondered how Edward did not see through this lie that Jasper played so well. Surely after all these years he had slipped. I know how I managed not to. But that was such a challenge, and I'd only known for a few months. He makes a conscious effort to control emotions, and so I couldn't get to grips with his ability to block Edward from reading his mind and seeing what he was doing.

I sighed as I let these thoughts come to an end and instead flicked through the pages of the book till I reached my favourite part.

_I had another vision today of Bella. I thought I was loosing my ability since I hadn't seen any involving her for the past few weeks. It was worth the wait though. I was stood next to Bella, she was still human. I glanced down at our intertwined hands, a smile graced her lips as I lifted her hand and gently kissed it. My other hand drew closer to her and rested on her shoulder as my other wound it's way to her waist. Then she kissed me. She initiated the kiss. And with that the vision ended. I don't know yet how this happens, what the repercussions will be. But I want this to happen more then anything now. I never once thought I was attracted to Bella. But now that I think about it, the more it makes sense. I just assumed I loved her as a sister. But maybe this is what real love is. Only one way to find out I suppose._

I closed the book, placing it inside my jacket once more. Only 34 minutes exactly to go. I hoped this would go better then my last meeting with Edward. I wasn't meant to go see Bella tonight. He had seen one of my visions. I tried to stop it, however it was like trying to stop the world from spinning. There was just no way it was going to happen.

He saw how happy Bella was with me, happier then he could ever make her. To my surprise he lashed out at me. I knew he would be angry at what I saw, but his reaction was so extreme. Before I had a chance to fight back he had dragged me by my feet into a clearing in the woods. I already had a gash in the back of my head from being pulled over the forest floor. My ankle didn't fair much better, pretty much separated from my leg as he used his strength. I didn't stand a chance in this fight. I knew it, he knew it. It did nothing to stop him though.

That night I went home bruised and broken. Esme and Carlisle took care of me. They didn't ask any questions. They were the best parents I could ask for. Whilst everyone else went to school I went out hunting. I barely managed to take down a small deer in my state. However once the blood was in my system it wasn't long before I was running back. Unfortunately that happened to be back to school. Where Bella was. Edward heard my thoughts before the rest heard me coming. They were all just as shocked as Bella when I came up to them. Emmett and Rosalie didn't know what was going on. I didn't know what Jasper knew, but he seemed too calm. Whilst Edward looked as though he was about to break Bella's arm the way he held her in a vice like grip. I didn't bother to hide my thoughts from him. There was no point he already knew; he may as well know the full extent of my feelings.

I felt heartbroken when Bella asked if I would be going to see her that night. This night. The memories flooded my mind once more. I didn't intend on going to see her. I just ended up at her house and before I could stop myself I was in her room, chatting to her, joking with her. If only for a few minutes. Then I was hit with my vision. This was my last chance to see Bella for quite some time. I couldn't waste it. I knew what I had to do now. To get that much closer to my visions. The road ahead was going to be bumpy at best, but the end result was more then either of us could ever imagine. My mind was at war with itself, trying to decide between my own selfish desires and the thoughts of my family.

The deciding factor however was Bella. It always was and always will be. Even if she doesn't know that just yet. As I opened the window and gazed at the setting sun, a small breeze entered the room, wafting Bella's scent towards me in full force. I don't know why it had such an effect on me. I've been around Bella for so long now, I thought I was immune to it. Apparently not though. My primal instincts caused me to turn around and face her, take in all her beauty. It was like seeing her in an entirely new light. I found myself inches from her face. Still staring intently at her, loosing myself in her swirling brown eyes. My body drew closer to her, and without hesitation I grazed her lips with my own. I'd be lying if I said it felt wrong. Although it lasted less then a second, it was the best kiss I have ever had. I hummed happily to myself as I thought what it would be like to kiss her when she kissed me back.

Admittedly I was sad that she was panic stricken when I did that. In fact now that I look back at it, I remember slamming the window shut. Lets just hope she doesn't take that to heart. I had to get out of there quick, and I was all over the place at that point. Filled with excitement, apprehension, sorrow, remorse, anger, and guilt. You name it I was probably feeling it as I fled her room.

Edward would be here soon. He was probably within range to hear my thoughts now. I really hope he doesn't do anything harsh. I tried to get a fix on his decision. Nothing, he was thinking too much changing his mind too quickly to pick anything up. All I knew was this was going to be painful. Not just physically either. I had it coming, you can't envision a life with your brother's fiancée and expect to get away scot-free.

I saw his figure running through the undergrowth. I sat motionless as he leapt towards me, an ear piercing howl escaping his mouth as his eyes met mine. My visions overtook me without warning and I tumbled to the ground underneath his weight. His black orbs crashing down into my own glistening white.

**A/N: OK guys, there it is...what you think? You like what I did with Jasper? I know Alice's character was a little darker in this chapter, but she lightens up to her usual self soon enough :)**

**Oh and by the way, if anyone can guess the song I took inspiration from for this chapter, they get a sneak preview at a later chapter ;)**

**(Hint: I used a line in part of the diary)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow I know, two chapters in one night! phew I'm tired now. **

**Thanks again to my lovely reviewers, it does keep me going, especially as I approach midnight and I'm still typing away like a fool ;)**

**Alice POV**

I finally came out of my vision.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!"

I couldn't let that happen, it would ruin everything. I felt the venom trickle into my shoulder. Edward was latched onto me; the corners of his mouth were turned up into a devilish smile. I struggled fruitlessly underneath him. I needed him to plan his attacks if I had any chance of getting out of this. I could tell it was too late already though.

I lay still; I deserved everything he threw at me. I was destroying his life after all. What is one night of pain when I have an eternity with Bella afterwards? I hope.

I took in the air around me. Someone else's scent was nearby. I should have seen this, and yet I didn't.

I sobbed silently into the night air as Edward continued his onslaught at me. His punches grew weaker with time, as did his stare. He started to regain his senses. He stood and offered his hand to me. I took it, still a little unsteady on my feet. We headed towards the other person I knew was there. Hiding in the shadows, the red eyes never wavering in their intense gaze.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me…I just…" I had to cut Edward off straight away. His apology wasn't going to cut it for what he was about to do.

"Stop. Please. I can't stand this. I know what I did was wrong. And I deserved every last punch you dealt me. But what you are about to do, it's not going to change anything. She'll come to terms in her own time; things will be even more complicated then. Trust me." I looked at him, trying to pour every last ounce of truth into my voice.

I sighed, he hadn't changed his mind. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I stood my ground. If this were how it was going to be I was at least going to have a brave face and just hope everything would work out in the end.

The figure in the background made his way over, his cloak trailing behind him as the wind caught underneath it, ironic how such evil appeared so beautiful. I didn't want this to be happening. I would do almost anything to avoid this; it was a cruel punishment to be brought upon anyone. I looked over at Edward one last time as I pleaded with him mentally to stop what he was doing. His eyes had returned to their black pools, as if that would make it easier for him, to think more primal about the situation. If he really had any thought behind this he would accept it by thinking more rationally and not letting his rage control him.

Hearing my thoughts he just chuckled and reached towards my jacket.

"You won't be needing this anymore Alice" he held out my book. My book for Bella, how could he take that from me? How did he even know about that!

"There's a lot I know that I don't let on Alice. And stop thinking like that, I do love Bella very much. That's why I can't let you do this. It would break my heart to loose her again. I know this is drastic, but…but it's the only way I can see of fixing this. It's best for everyone. I'm so sorry it came to this. I know you only have Jasper to go to after this. I know what he's done to you. But I can't let this happen to Bella. She's my life Alice, I can't exist without her." His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. My dead heart broke for him. Even though he was prepared to kill me mere moments ago, I know he never would have managed it. He's still my brother beneath it all, and right now he doesn't know what to do. I can relate to that I know, but I still didn't want to face what he thought was the best solution.

The figure took his place beside me. "This is going to hurt dear. Hold still."

I felt my anguished screams fill the air surrounding us in the clearing. I tried my best to stifle them back, to take this the best I could. But no matter how hard I tried; I knew that I was doomed in my efforts.

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe Edward just up and left so quickly when I mentioned Alice. What is going on!!! I was pacing across my floor, surprised that I hadn't tripped yet. Maybe I had, I probably wouldn't have noticed I was so confused and angry right now. First he turns up late the night before, then Alice is late into school, then she KISSES me, and now Edward has run off into the middle of the night in search of her.

My head will surely implode from all these mysteries one day. There is only so much one person can take. I need to start thinking rationally. Yes I can do that. If I accepted that the Cullen's were Vampires easily, then I could handle this little predicament no problem. This was just a fly that had landed in the proverbial soup. Well if that was the case then why did it feel like more?

Maybe I'm over exaggerating, maybe Alice didn't kiss me. Hmmm, no I'm pretty sure she did. It was nothing like a friendly kiss, she looked at me like Edward does, but with a lot more love in her eyes. I think. Right so I've so far established that Alice did in fact kiss me. Well that was helpful I already knew that!

I threw myself onto my bed, clawing at my hair in my foul mood. Well if the stress doesn't make me bald then the frustration of this whole situation will. Edward couldn't possibly know that Alice kissed me. She was long gone, and he can't read my mind. That means he was already mad at her. And that she wasn't meant to be here.

Okay, so now that links those two facts together. But why was Alice not meant to be here?

I decided I would never get this solved tonight. Maybe if Edward were back in the morning he would explain, or at least give me some kind of clue as to what it going on. I crawled under the covers and clutched the thin sheets tight around me.

_I was running through the forests, I stumbled over some roots. Catching myself I looked up, a pair of blood red eyes were locked with my own. A small snarl escaped from their mouth before they turned and fled further into the forest. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I followed after them, knowing full well I would never catch up, that I was most likely leading myself into a trap. That's when I heard it, the most terrifying and anguished screams I ever thought imaginable. Someone was in terrible pain. I headed further in towards the forest. The darkness was all consuming as I continued. Before long I made it to a small clearing. There lay the fox, blood covering every inch of its body. It's head limp, it's eyes bored holes into my own. Laid beside it was the perfectly white fur of the rabbit. I moved closer, never seeming to gain any ground on that small creature. The fox let out one last blood-curdling cry._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been seven days since Edward had set chase after Alice. And to be honest it was as if nothing had ever happened. Alice never brought up what happened. I had asked Edward, but he wouldn't glean any information onto what had happened. He had even specifically banned me from asking Alice, saying it was something she would rather forget, something she wasn't proud of. Well if it were to upset Alice I wasn't going to ask her. The only conclusion I could come up with was that Alice had almost attacked me for my blood. But yet that also made no sense. She of all the Cullen children was the most attuned to the Vegetarian lifestyle. She certainly would not of lost control.

Alice had been over to my house every other night, just like always. She never held that look in her eyes that she had before she left last week. It almost saddened me that she didn't have that same twinkle in them anymore. It was like a part of her was missing. I couldn't place my finger on it. She seemed happy enough. Always bouncing all over the place, graceful as ever, her laughter filling the room. But her eyes, they were different. I needed to know why. I wanted to see that twinkle in them again.

Was it something I had said to her perhaps? Or maybe something I did? Or didn't do…maybe that was it; maybe she was upset because I didn't reciprocate her feelings. She could be upset because I froze stock still when she kissed me. That would make sense. Wow does that make me sound like I have a big ego.

Funny thing is, ever since that kiss, I've actually wanted her to mention it. I want her to tell me she has more then sisterly feelings for me. I want her to place her lips on mine again, but this time I want to be able to kiss her back.

I don't know if I could do that though. I mean I never thought I'd be attracted to a girl. But here I am. Practically fantasising about it. It's Alice for god's sake. Alice Cullen, my fiancées sister! My best friend! It is such a good job Edward can't read my mind.

What does someone do when they feel attracted towards their fiancées sister…someone should write a book on it? Hang on no one would do that, because the first thing it would say would be. DON'T! Yes that is could advice. Hard to follow, but the thing that should be done none the less.

How did I ever get stuck into this situation? Really, first there was Jacob. He paled in comparison to Edward. And now Alice. But this is different. She doesn't pale in comparison. She shines brightly, possibly even brighter then Edward. If that were possible. But I don't want to hurt anyone. I've done enough damage in the short 18 years of my existence.

Lord only knows how much damage I could do in an eternity. Maybe this is why Edward is always so reluctant to change me. Everyone always jokes how I am a weapon of destruction due to my clumsiness, maybe I'll be more of an atom bomb as a vampire.

I need to think things over more…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I finally decided I was going to ask Alice about that night. It's been a month now. Only a few weeks till graduation, and then two weeks after the wedding. I needed to ask her sooner rather then later. Things between Edward and myself have been all right, but I always feel like he is hiding something from me. I was finely honest with myself and realised that maybe Edward isn't the one for me. I don't know. I need to settle this feeling in the pit of my stomach, and the only way that is going to happen is if I ask Alice.

She was coming over tonight, so she'll have seen my decision to ask her. This gives her half an hour to prepare I determined.

I sat at my desk, finishing the last of my notes off. I'd need them later for final exams. Something I was dreading, no one likes exams. Especially when some of your best friends were a group of vampires who have already passed through high school numerous times. No competition on that front there then. Yeah right.

I heard the doorbell ring and rushed down the stairs to let Alice in. She was ten minutes early, but I didn't mind, I was bored of my notes anyway.

"Hey Bella. Hey Charlie" she called around me as she entered the house. I'd already made Charlie's tea so we headed straight up to my room.

"Hey Alice, you two have fun" Charlie shouted from his throne-come-sofa in the living room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

We were both sitting on bed in my room, legs crossed facing each other. We'd been having a laugh about school and life in general. Then Alice thought it would be fun to paint my nails. Yeah fun isn't exactly the word I'd use, but heck the conversation was always what drew me in to these "girly" nights.

"So Alice, I don't know how to ask this, but what was with that night you left really quickly a month ago? I know it's been a long time, but curiosity got the better of me." I smiled sheepishly up at her. She had a hold of my hand, gently layering the second coat on.

"I had a vision you'd ask this, and to be honest I don't actually know what your on about Bella. I'm sorry." She continued to apply the varnish, a slight crease in her brow as she focused her attention. Whether in confusion or anger I don't know.

"Oh" wow is that all I can say. Way to go Bella on the linguistics front. I rolled my eyes at myself, which only caused Alice to giggle and thus start me off. Pretty soon I had varnish all over my hand.

"You know if you'd just stayed still, I wouldn't of gotten it everywhere" her words came out slightly staccato as she continued to giggle with me. Ah that musical laughter again. I ended up sitting closer to her somehow. I didn't push the question I had asked earlier at that point. I already knew I was going to ask again later on tonight. Since Alice was officially "sleeping over", for Charlie's benefit I can assure you since very little sleep was going to be played out on Alice's behalf. I'm sure she'd act it out rather skilfully. As long as she didn't pretend to talk in her sleep to mimic me…that was an embarrassing moment. It's bad enough when I call out Edwards name in my sleep, but when she copies it is plain wrong. We established that pretty early on in our sleep over pacts.

It was nearing two in the morning and admittedly I was getting tired, but I was trying to this fact from Alice. She'd only baby me into going to sleep. And I was having far too much fun to be sleeping away my time with her. We were just talking about the movie we had watched earlier. Credit goes to Emmett for lending us it from his extensive DVD collection.

"So are you being serious Alice? Emmett is actually jealous of the vampires in 'The Lost Boys'?" I really couldn't believe that. Big grizzly Emmett jealous of fictional vampires.

"Yeah, I know hard to believe right. You'll never guess what makes him jealous of them though" she stuck her tongue out, probably already having envisioned that I wouldn't.

"Well since you're the psychic I'm guessing I won't get it" I stuck my tongue back out at her.

"That's no fair Bella, how am I meant to play this game with you if you just assume I cheat?" Awww she was pouting. It is far too adorable. Hang on adorable? Whatever she's waiting for an answer now is not the time to be contemplating.

"Fine ok I'll guess. Is it their cool collection of shades?"

"Nope"

"Their 80's style?"

"Nope"

"They can't be seen in mirrors?"

"Nope"

"Okay I give up Alice, why is Emmett jealous of them?" I was actually slightly irritated by this point. This better be worth the silly little game.

"He's jealous cause he can't fly like them"

"Are you being serious??? He wants to be able to fly!"

The two of us started laughing again. I leaned in close to Alice, putting my arm around her shoulder for balance. I may have been sitting down, but that doesn't stop me from falling off the bed.

"I am definitely going to tease him about this, for I don't know, ever?" Alice started laughing again at my statement, probably imagining me trying to bully Emmett without him causing me to blush when he taunts me back. We had both stopped laughing. I noticed my arm was still wrapped around her. Okay this is awkward, how do I remove my arm, without creating an even more awkward moment. Right well the sooner the better.

I yawned loudly and pulled my arm up in the air and crawled towards my pillows. Success I thought. The yawn was real of course, but it was good timing to get out of that awkwardness. Hang on why was it awkward? I always hugged Alice like that.

Alice was staring at me intently again. The twinkle wasn't in her eye, but it was very similar. I needed to lighten the atmosphere. So I did the only sensible thing I could think of. I threw a pillow at her.

Yes I think about it now, and wonder if that was the best solution to the problem. But in all honestly, being able to catch a vampire off guard was a great feeling. The pillow fell limply to her side and she just stared at it.

"What was that for?" she stared at me again, but the depth in her eyes was gone.

"For staring," I said blatantly. "Now human needs to sleep" she smiled at me and nodded her head. Crawling towards her sleeping bag we had set up, she lay down and stared at the ceiling above her. It must be so boring for her while I slept. I started thinking again about how weird I had been feeling lately around her. I desperately needed to ask her. But I didn't want to ruin tonight, it might upset her. But then again she said she didn't know what I was talking about. Alice tends not to lie to me. Well unless it's about shopping of course.

"Bella, I thought you were going to sleep." She sounded concerned.

"I can't get to sleep" well that was true enough. The next thing I know is Alice is no longer in front of me.

"Alice" where did she go? "Alice?"

"Shhhhh, go to sleep." She was lying beside me; she put her arm over me and pulled me closer to her. My heartbeat sped up exponentially. Must be from the fright I reasoned with myself. I slowly fell to sleep in Alice's arms that night. It was the best night sleep I had ever had.

**A/N: Okay, so there it is basically. I hope I managed to get across the confusion Bella has, and don't worry all will be revealed about Alice (again)...But I need to know, would you all like some lemony goodness within the next 3 chapters? or would you like me to take my time and wait it out for maybe 7-8 chapters? All up to you my readers ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys. another chapter for you. I decided to put the lemon in about 7-8 chapters. I think this gives time for the story to progress better. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to those who added me to story alerts/fave authour etc.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 6:**

**Alice POV:**

As I lay next to Bella my mind wandered to the question she had asked me earlier that night. I had no idea what she was wondering. Even once I had my vision of her asking me, I still came up blank with an answer. It felt strange not knowing the answer to something. It was unnatural to me; it felt wrong, like a piece of me was missing. I know that seems slightly deranged just because I didn't know what she was talking about. But my gut instincts were never wrong. Maybe I would have to get Bella to explain exactly what happened a month ago that is causing her to feel confused. That is if she is confused, maybe she is angry. I could always get Jasper to find out, see what emotions she feels around me. If she was mad I could make it up to her. How would I do that though? A smile crept onto my face as I thought exactly how. I'd take her to Seattle and do some shopping. God knows her wardrobe could do with an update. I think I might just have to remove the clothes she thinks she has hidden from me. Come on I'm a psychic of course I know where she hid them. Silly Bella.

I felt her stir next to me, her breathing becoming slightly irregular. She must be waking up soon. I lifted myself from next to her, careful not to unintentionally wake her myself. It was only 5 a.m. which meant that she'd had very little sleep. But knowing Bella she'd want to get up regardless. Hanging out with Vampires was definitely detrimental to her health in more then the obvious way.

I headed downstairs and prepared breakfast for her. Bacon and eggs, it smelt disgusting and looked worse, but apparently that's what she would like the most when I searched for her reaction in my visions.

I glided over towards her and practically dragged her to the table to sit her down. She really should of slept more; her eyes were almost as dark as my own. I gave her a once over and decided to comb through her hair for her as she groggily rubbed at her eyes.

"Morning Alice" she half yawned, then blushed sending her intoxicating scent into her cheeks. She was always one to test our family's self-restraint. I sighed happily though, knowing I could never hurt the girl in front of me.

"Morning Bella, sleep well?"

"Actually I did, though I didn't sleep for long by the looks of it. Ermm what are you doing?"

"Just combing through your hair, you have the funniest bed hair" she looked at me dubiously and started patting it down herself. I couldn't help but laugh at her failed attempts.

"We can't all be perfect you know," she said with a pout dominating her face.

"True. It does require a certain 'je ne sais quoi' to achieve such perfection as my own" I replied with a sly wink.

"So what we doing today?" that was a silly question for her to ask me. What else do we do when we spend the day together?

"Shopping!" I was well aware of the groan she let escape her mouth and the look of contempt on her face. But nothing can ruin a day full of shopping, not even Bella's bad mood and to be completely honest I still don't understand how that girl can't stand shopping. I mean I've shown her the full glory of it, and yet still she complains. Well no Edward saving her today, he's away hunting.

"Don't give me that look Bella, we are going. I've _seen_ it" I said triumphantly. I was lying of course, I'd actually seen us arguing over it, but she always gave in, because no one bets against me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We were heading back from shopping in my Porsche. One of the rare days that I actually get to drive my beautiful car. I'd managed to fill the boot and backseats with my shopping bags. Another successful shopping trip I thought. I'd even persuaded Bella to get some heels. Though I can see her point being dangerous to herself, she just needs practice though and then she'll be walking gracefully in them. Or as graceful as Bella gets, we all know her lack of coordination leads to flailing on even the most stable of grounds.

We were nearly back at her house; we hadn't really talked much during the car ride home. However it was a nice silence, we had some music playing in the background, the two of us humming along occasionally. It was pleasant, I always found being around her to be comfortable even when we didn't talk.

I pulled up to her driveway next to her rusty looking Chevy. Turning the music down I said my goodbyes to Bella, knowing full well that Edward was waiting for her in her room. There was no need for me to go up with her, so I simply told Edward mentally that I'd see him at home later.

_Bella opened the passenger door slowly, turning around to say goodbye. She leaned over closer inhaling deeply, her eyes fluttering closed. Her lips parted slightly as she closed the gap between the two of us. The seconds seemed to pass by so slowly, her lips finally came into contact with my own as she placed a delicate kiss on my own lips, slightly parting themselves from shock. She pulled back and blushed before running into the house. An angry growl came from her room, knowing full well that Edward had seen it all happening from her bedroom window._

I came out of my vision not a moment too late. I saw Bella about to open her door. Rushing round I opened it for her and took her bags upstairs, leaving her startled and confused. But that didn't matter right now, I had to prevent that vision, get her to Edward and be on my way. She finally got out of the seat as I made my way back to the car and smiled a simple goodbye to me. Luckily Edward hadn't been paying attention to my mind at the time so he had not seen this bizarre turn of events. I did not understand this completely myself. Bella had decided on a whim to kiss me. Was she crazy!!!

Is this what she wanted to talk about possibly? Maybe she has feelings for me. Well that would just be plain strange. Does she not already have Edward? Has she forgotten that I'm in love with Jasper? I was now speeding back home. I wanted to get home quickly and see my husband, ask him to sense for Bella's feelings towards me. Hopefully I was mistaken and she was just confused herself. I searched the future for anything strange with Bella. But nothing seemed to be unusual. I saw the wedding and her graduation. Some little visions of her time spent with our family. All normal. How odd.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I found Jasper in his study, pondering over some of his older books. He looked incredibly thoughtful; maybe I could sneak up on him. I slowly entered the room and crept towards him, not making a single sound. Just as I was about to leap he twirled around in his seat and suddenly was behind me, holding me tight against him. I heard him chuckling behind me. At least he found it amusing.

"How did you know I was here?" I pouted as I asked him. I was actually quite upset I hadn't caught him off guard.

"Honey I could feel your excitement and mischief a mile away" he laughed harder as I glared at him looking up at his tall frame.

"You sir, are a spoil sport" tapping his chest with my index finger for emphasis.

"Would you have me any other way?" he let his southern accent come out as he said this. Ahhh I love that accent, he knows it too. I felt his intense stare on me and looked up, noticing that his eyes were very black. He'd just been hunting, so that only meant one thing.

I raced to the bedroom leaving one confused and lost Jasper.

"Are you going to join me or not Mr Whitlock?"

"I could never decline a pretty lady such as yourself dear"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I lay in Jasper's arms as the sun rose. I felt content and could feel the love radiating from the man lying next to me. _My_ man. I decided now was just as good a time as any to ask him to sense for Bella's emotions. It was school in only a few hours after all. The sooner I know what is going on, the better. It really is a shame that Edward can't read her mind, and then I could ask him directly. Well actually no, maybe I couldn't, I don't think that conversation would go over well. Oh hey brother, I was just wondering if your bride to be was fantasising about me. Yeah definitely one of my less thought out plans.

"Jazz?"

"Hmmm, yes Alice?"

"I was just wondering if you could tell me Bella's emotions directed at me when we're at school today."

"Why is that Hun?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just thought she was angry with me earlier on today, and wanted to know if I was right." I didn't think I could tell Jasper either. Like Edward he could get very protective, and seeing as he would most likely allow Edward to read the information out of his head it was best to avoid the situation all together. Though thinking she was angry earlier was partly true.

"No one could ever be angry with you" he placed his lips to my shoulder as he reassured me.

"Could you check anyways? Please?"

"Okay, I will if that's what you want" he continued his kisses up my neck further. His breath caressing my skin and leaving a burning fire as he started nibbling on my ear lobe, I let a small moan escape my mouth as he continued his orchestrations. The sun was now casting a beautiful glow over our two entangled bodies.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I heard Emmett's bellowing laughter before I saw him.

"So sis, you have fun last night then?" he elbowed me in the ribs as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"More fun then you were getting" I chirped as Jasper slung his arm round my shoulder. I wasn't entirely sure, but it seemed to knock his confidence a bit. I could hear him whispering to Rose who was now reassuring him that I was just joking.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The day seemed to drag by as always. It felt like an eternity before dinnertime came. The table was empty so I quickly picked up my "lunch" and sat down waiting for my siblings. As they strolled in I saw an uneasy tension between Jasper and Edward, however as soon as they looked over at the table they seemed to start joking with each other. I decided to just pass it off, they were probably just having one of those mental conversations that we all indulge ourselves in occasionally, simply because of the ease of just letting our thoughts flow without worry of anyone else over hearing.

Jasper came and sat next to me, instantly holding me tight towards him. His eyes were pained as usual and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I had been the one to persuade him to take up this lifestyle. He didn't need to, if it weren't for me, he could be in a less stressful environment. I sighed slightly; obviously feeling my change in emotion Jasper sent me reassuring and thankful waves towards me. I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

It wasn't long before Bella came over to us taking her seat beside both Edward and myself. I wondered briefly why she hadn't come in with Edward but upon her arrival realised that she had needed a womanly moment. I instantly saw Jasper stop breathing. I knew he wouldn't harm her, but I still felt a little worried. I whispered quietly into his ear to feel for her emotions throughout lunch. Hopefully not only will I find out, but he'll be distracted enough to forget about the scent a little.

**Bella POV:**

As I sat down for lunch I noticed Jasper flinch and stop breathing completely. I hated that I had that affect on the Cullen's. I mean I know it can't be helped, especially at this time of month, but that actually made it all the worse. They knew when that time of month was, I refused to go to their house the first time that Edward had mentioned to me that they could smell the blood. How embarrassing can you get?

I turned around to face Alice and noticed her staring at me curiously. I had no doubt in my mind that she had seen a vision of me going to kiss her yesterday. The fact of the matter was I don't even know what came over me in those few seconds. I loved Edward, but I couldn't deny that since Alice had kissed me herself all those weeks ago that a strange yearning in my heart had pulled me towards her. I found that I became…attracted to her. I think that would be the right word to describe it. I never once thought of myself as bisexual. I didn't even have anything against people inclined that way. I just found it odd, confusing. Bewildering that I could be having feelings towards another girl. This matter was bad enough on it's own. However I was getting married soon, and to Edward. I don't think I can marry him though until I know how Alice feels about me. I don't think I can deny this longing for her. It seems to grow stronger everyday. Whether it is just my curiosity getting the better of me, or genuine emotions for her I have yet to discover.

I'd like to think that this is just a phase, hormones causing me to act irrationally. I cannot even begin to comprehend the backlash of events that would unfold if I did in fact find I had true feelings for Alice. Just when I think all danger in my life has gone, I go and create my own problems. Typical.

I glance over at Alice a few more times during lunch. I also notice that Jasper seems to stiffen up whenever I do. Maybe my hair is causing my "scent" to increase his blood lust. I sigh inwardly again as I realise I do cause nothing for trouble for this family. I can't wait till I become a vampire myself, then I wouldn't have to worry about all of this. I'd be just as strong as them, and they wouldn't have to think about my blood whenever I am around them.

Before long it was the end of lunch. I stood up with Edward, smiling as he leant over to kiss me. Tracing the contours of my face with the back of his hand, he pressed his forward to mine and said his farewell before we went our separate ways.

**A/N: Oh I know, your still in the dark as to what is happening. Next chapter though, everything starts to come out the bag. It's graduation time, and who knows we may be in store for some dirty dancing at the party :P**

**I'm also going to be doing a chapter in the view of either Edward or Jasper. However I need to know which one you would prefer, it's going to let you find out what is going in their head, so who's secrets would you like to know ????**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the later update. I tried posting it last night but the uploader wasn't working. Thank you again for all the reviews, so close to 50...so close! So without further ado...**

Chapter 7:

Bella POV:

Moving about the dance floor I tried relentlessly to make it back to the sides of the room. Far far away from the inevitable klutz that I was when dancing. Alice really had pulled out all the stocks for this party, and I just had to feel glad that this signalled the beginning of the end of my human life. My eternity with Edward and the Cullen's was so close; I was just brimming with excitement. However the same voice was nagging in the back of my mind, just like it had been for weeks now.

What about Alice?

Well what about her? Nothing, anything and everything, all at the same time. I just couldn't get that girl out of my mind. My longing...no my need to be with her was becoming painful. I felt like I was cheating on Edward every moment I was with him, because all I was thinking about was her. Her warm, soft smile. Her amazing laughter that sounded like wind chimes in a summer breeze. Her eyes, my god her eyes so deep and full of life. She no longer had that twinkle in her eyes though. Something had changed, and I wish I knew what it was. I just wanted to hold her and comfort her. But she acted as though nothing was wrong. It was as if she didn't know something was wrong.

I may only be the human amongst the vampires. But I could tell that something was hidden. I was determined to find out. I really just needed to know how Alice felt about me. If she rejects me, I'll accept it, knowing that I at least had the guts to find out. I could never regret it then. I know I'm due to get wed to Edward in 2 weeks. I swear I still love him. I love him with all my heart. In a way I actually hope when I ask Alice, she tells me she doesn't have the same feelings I hold for her. That way I can avoid the hurt I will surely inflict upon this family that has so kindly took me in as one of their own.

I saw Edward at the DJ booth, obviously requesting a particular song. He looked up and smiled at me, striding towards me in his ever so graceful manner. He took hold of my hand, and I could already feel my heart pounding once his intense gaze settled on me once more. Nowhere near as intense as Alice's eyes had been. Wait what? I can't go five seconds without thinking about that little pixie of a vampire. Damn it, damn it, damn it! You can do this Bella, just stop being so selfish, and focus on Edward. He has done everything to be with you. The least you can do is show a little will power.

The song changed, it was slower. I felt Edward pull me closer as he rested his head upon my own. He breathed in heavily, tracing patterns on my back with the lightest touch of his fingertips. He guided me into a slow waltz, and I followed to the best of my ability.

"You look beautiful Bella." He kissed the top my head and held my face in the palm of his hand, stroking my cheek lovingly before kissing my lips tenderly.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself" I smiled back up towards him. I felt over exposed in the dress that Alice had picked out for me. I didn't have much choice though, I had tried to find something else to where, that little trickster however had hidden all my clothes. I mean everything, not even a sock in sight. And there I go again thinking about Alice. Well I suppose it was a better attempt. What was it this time? 20 seconds of freedom from her ever omnipotent hold over my every thought.

The song finally ended and I leant my head against my lover's chest. His cool breath was on my neck now, I shivered in response. The tempo picked up on the next song so he lead me towards the side to sit down and get me something to drink. As I looked around the Cullen's living room I couldn't help but be awed by the whole set up. The entire school must of been here, possibly even some others. I had to admit there were a lot of faces I couldn't put a name to. Then again I never was one for keeping up with the social populace of Forks High.

The dance floor took up the majority of the front room, the DJ booth situated by the staircase. Neon lights were placed haphazardly hanging from the ceiling, it looked more like something out of a raver's music video then a graduation party. However what caught my attention the most was the short, spiky cropped hair that was bobbing it's way through the crowd. Many of the boys turned and ogled the girl as she weaved in and out gracefully, dancing to the beat effortlessly as she made her way over towards me.

The strobe light flickered in the background, illuminating her for breif seconds, creating a breath taking illusion of her appearance beside me as if by magic. I was utterly transfixed by her.

"Hey Bella! Come up and dance with me?" her voice somehow carrying over the loud music in the background.

"Alice, you know I can't dance." I wish I could though, I thought so desperately to myself.

"Bella you can. Come on it's just like walking, but to a beat. Easy." I really wanted to dance with her as well. But at the same time I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of such a large crowd.

"If you hadn't noticed Alice, I can barely walk without tripping over my own two feet" she looked at me with a curious twinkle in her eyes. Oh my god. Is that the twinkle? Is that what I've been waiting for? I think it is. Quick say something Bella. Anything!

"Uhhhh..." yeah real smooth.

"I'm taking that as a yes" and with that she grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crowds right into the centre of the dance floor. Oh no. I couldn't just stand there, that would be more embarrassing then attempting to dance. Right okay, find the beat, and sway a bit. This was not easy. I looked around for inspiration on what to do. But everyone seemed to be really into it, changing pace and contorting their bodies unlike anything I think I was capable of.

I looked over to Alice, she had her eyes closed and she was mindlessly swaying to the music. Her arms stretched out above her, her head flung back, and the biggest smile graced her face. I continued my "observation" of her dancing. Eyes trailing down, I watched as her hips glided fluidly back and forth as she twirled around. It was mesmerising. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was just so...perfect.

I was snapped out of my reverie when I felt a cold hand on my wrist.

"Come on Bella, I brung you up here to dance, you can't just stand still" what I had been so sure I had at least swayed to the music. I must of been to caught up to even remember to do that.

"Here let me help." Her voice rang out as she entwined her hand in mine. I felt her give a sharp twist to my wrist as she held her arm over my head. And so I twirled underneath he watchful gaze. She continued her rather talented orchestrations to help me dance, and I was actually beginning to enjoy myself. I swayed, I weaved, I twirled. I started laughing incesantly as did Alice. She seemed so much more carefree then she had done in the recents weeks, and her excitement was infectious. The more she enjoyed herself, the more I did. For once I thought I would love to dance all night.

The tempo of the song changed again, I noticed how everyone changed the dance style. Bump and grind. This seemed like too much for me. Sure I had been enjoying it before. But that was light dancing, this was much more physical. I didn't think I could handle it. My thoughts were stopped still as again I felt those familiar cold hands. I jumped at the contact. Her hands were now firmly planted on my hips, she was behind me, doing God only knows what. I refused to turn around. Fear welled up inside of me. I could see how everyone else was dancing. If Alice was doing what they were, I think I would faint from shock. My mind was screaming at me with contradicting thoughts.

_This is what you want_. Yes. No. I don't know! _You like her right?_ Yes. _Well then dance with her, don't just stand there. Do something._ I know, I know. But what if I look like a fool? _Fine don't listen to me. _What, you can't stop arguing. _Yeah I can, watch me_. God I'm so stubborn. Surely I'm going crazy.

I felt her hands come round the front of me, her hand sliding slightly under the hem of my shirt. My resolve snapped and I knew that I couldn't be stopped from grinding with this amazing girl behind me. I instinctively arched my back towards her, rubbing gracefully down towards the floor. Her hand slowly inching itself up my top, stopping on my ribcage. Oh how I wish she had kept going. I lifted myself up from the ground sliding my hands up her smooth legs. I turned myself, never loosing contact with her. The twinkle was most definitely back in her eyes. I was enraptured by them. I was leaning closer towards her face. My heart rate sped up with anticipation, this is what I needed. It wasn't just plain curiosity, no this was fatal attraction. I was so close now, my lips could be caressing her in mere seconds. I stared at her full, plump lips. Her lips parted, allowing her tongue to slide across the flesh oh so seductively. Does she have any idea what she is doing to me. Glancing up towards her eyes, I noticed how they glazed over. A vision?

They immediately darted wide open. Grabbing my wrist she pulled me out of the crowds. I didn't have a clue where she was taking me but I knew better then to ask. When a vampire is in a hurry, they are in a hurry. She pushed through the double doors leading outside. Outside?

"Bella, may I carry you? It will be quicker and for the best" her speech was fast; only just able to pick out the words she was saying.

"Yeah, but what's going on Alice?" She started to pick me up, it would of been humorous to see her small frame lifting my larger one with such ease had it not been for the very confusing situation I was now in. Just moments ago I was leaning in to kiss her...again!

"I'll tell you as soon as we get a little away from here, promise." And with that we were off. I had to close my eyes, hiding my head into her shoulder. I couldn't help myself from inhaling deeply and remembering her wonderful scent. Citrus and spicy, with maybe a hint of verbena. Heavenly.

"Right we're here Bella, now you have a lot of explaining to do" She had popped me down on the ground, and was sitting across from me, legs bent, her head rested on her knees. She was looking very confused.

"What am I explaining exactly?" I knew what she meant, but I wanted to stall, if only for a few seconds. I needed to gather my thoughts. Although I had wanted to tell her my true feelings, I hadn't actually thought about what I would say, just that I was going to.

"Bella you know exactly what I mean. The car ride a back from Seattle, just now in the party. You were going to kiss me Bella. Not just a friendly peck either. What is going on?" Her tone started off calm, but as she finished it was close to cracking. I wonder if she was upset with me. Oh God please don't be upset with me. I took one deep breath, trying to steady my nerves, and just dove straight in and to the point.

"Alice I think I like you more than a friend should. In fact I think....I think..." I was breathing a lot more heavily then was normal. My breath coming out ragged with fear of rejection. Just push through this Bella. "I think Alice, that I love you." There said it, that wasn't so hard. Now look up, I hadn't even realised I was looking at my hands as I had confessed my love to her. It felt like a weight lifted off my shoulders. I finally looked up to see her face. It was blank, void of any emotion. What? That cannot be good. Isn't this the part where she tells me how much she loves me, or where she flat out rejects me.

"Bella, I don't know what to say. Really. You have Edward. You're marrying him in two weeks!" My insides clenched as she reminded me of this. It was a horrible feeling of guilt. "And Bella, lest you forget I have a husband. You can't just do this to me. You just CAN'T!" My insides unclenched, and instead they tore apart. Ripped and shredded to tiny pieces, then cremated and scattered for all to bare witness to my heartache. I was close to tears, but I refused to be so weak. I mustn't of done a good job because I could now hear stifled sobs. Was I so detached from my own body now that I couldn't even feel my own pitiful anguished sobs? No that wasn't me crying. Alice?

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I never meant to do this. I never wanted to hurt you. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me. I just...I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to ever think like that." What else could I say? It killed me that I had reduced this beautiful angel to almost tears. Tears that could never be shed, and so would ever remain there in place. Always so close to the surface, the most horrible curse for one so perfect.

Her small frame was clinging to mine as I held her tight. This might possibly be the last time I ever get to hold her in this way. I wanted to savour every moment of it. If this were the last time I could hold her, how sad that it would be in these circumstances. I sighed heavily.

"Bella, I can't do this. Not now. But I can't just not try this..." her eyes were still glassy, but behind I could see fire, a burning fire all consuming. She was staring straight into my soul, reconnecting the ashes that were spread across the universe, sewing the pieces back together and finally viewing it for all it was. Hers. It was all hers.

I still held Alice in my lap from comforting her, my hands wound around her waist as hers trailed up to my neck. And finally without anything to stop us, our lips connected in a rush of electricity and passion. Her cold lips parted for me as I allowed myself to explore her mouth. I felt as her hands snaked into my hair, pulling and stroking as I allowed my hands to run up her back, pulling at the hem of her shirt. The feeling of her cool skin on my bare arms sent a jolt through my body, a small moan escaping my lips. The vibrations flowing into my angel's lips and she smiled into our kiss.

It was over all too quickly. She untangled herself from my hold, feeling content to just lay her head on my shoulder. It felt right, natural. This was what love was. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing.

"Bella. We can't ever do that again" What!?! What about nothing could ruin this moment. That comes under ruining the moment. How can she possibly say that? Did she not feel the electricity between us?

"But why? Do you not feel the same? Why did you kiss me, if you're going to say that?" I was stopped by a cold finger pressing against my lips firmly.

"No, it can't happen again. Ever. Yes it was amazing. But I can't just cheat on Jasper like that. And I know you can't just do that to Edward. Even this one little kiss is going to be enough guilt for the two of us for a long time. I'm sorry it took me so long to realise, but you kind of freaked me out the first time in the car. I just needed some time to deal with things."

"Oh" again with the lack of English. But I couldn't really care. I was too emotional to really think of anything but Alice's words. She thought the kiss was amazing. But she won't allow it to happen again. I was over the moon, yet beyond depressed. How could I harbour these two feelings at the same time? It made me feel sick. Not ever getting to experience such a fantastic thing again.

"Come on, we better get back to the party. Edward knows you're with me. I'm going to have a hard time explaining what we we're outside for. Just play along. And Bella. We can't ever talk about this, you can't ever do anything to let anyone think otherwise of us. For me, please." The look in her eyes was so serious. But I refused to hurt her, I could do this. I would do this for her. She needed things to go back to the way they were. I could not allow myself to be selfish. No matter how much I was hurting.

She carried me back towards the party. We played our roles for everyone. Nothing had happened. I stayed with Edward the rest of the night, held in his embrace. Thinking solely of Alice. I watched as she danced again. Her graceful body floating around the floor. Before long the night was over. I was still shell shocked when Edward dropped me off at home. Racing to my bedroom, I didn't even bother changing, I simply lay there. I thought of Alice. I thought of Edward. I thought of the wedding, united not for life, but eternity. Tears ran down my cheeks and I fell asleep whilst drowning in my own self-destruction.

**A/N: Hooray they kissed. Next chapter we see the wedding from several points of view. It's ganna be a long chapter, so hold on tight till I get it finished ;) And if your feeling kind, you could always drop me a review to spur me on some more :P Your thoughts are always welcomed.**


End file.
